


Lunch Break

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Insatiable [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: Kommissar calls Beca at work and successfully distracts her (as usual).





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, guys, I had to. This was left unfinished three years ago, and I finally had the motivation to finish it. I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but I wanted to get it out there, mostly so I finally have another 2018 post besides Take Me Back lmao. Shameless, self-indulgent, and a long time coming. Happy reading, everyone.

Beca was hunched over at her computer, working on a new track when the sound of her phone ringing broke her concentration. As she glanced at it, she considered ignoring the call, but her aching back was screaming at her to take a break. Stretching and wincing at her sore muscles, she picked up her phone and smiled as she saw her girlfriend's name on the screen.

" _Hallo, Mäuschen_."

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

" _Are you busy?_ "

"Nope, taking a break." Beca chuckled. "Your call might've just saved me from killing my back."

" _Oh? You really must learn to take care of yourself, darling_."

The brunette grinned. "Well, that's why I've got you."

" _Mm_."

There was a pause.

" _Are you thinking about me?_ "

"Of course. I think about you all the–"

" _No_. Really _thinking about me_."

Beca blinked, trying to fathom what the blonde could possibly mean by that. "Uh..."

" _Would you like to know what I'm wearing right now?_ "

The brunette's mouth went dry at the sudden change in the atmosphere, entirely dumbfounded as to how casually Luisa was carrying on the conversation. "Um... well, I... uh..."

A low chuckle sounded from the German, making Beca shiver. " _An apron_."

"An apron...?"

" _I am wearing an apron_." Another pause. " _Nothing else_."

Beca's eyes widened, her face growing warm at the explicit thought. "N-nothing...?"

Luisa hummed in confirmation. " _Nothing_."

The brunette swallowed hard. "Uh... why?"

_"Why am I wearing an apron? I am cooking. I thought that would be quite clear to you."_

Beca could practically _hear_ the woman smirking on the other end of the line. "N-no. Why are you..."

" _Ah, why am I not wearing anything? Of course that is what you meant. How silly of me_."

The DJ rolled her eyes, responding dryly. "Yeah."

" _I found it to be easier. Kitchen work and cooking can get quite dirty, you see? All that oil..._ "

Beca looked around, suddenly paranoid that someone might be listening and realize where the conversation had headed. "I... Luisa..." She tried to think of an excuse to change topics, and muttered lamely, "I'm at work..."

_"Am I distracting you? I just thought it would be nice to say hello to my girlfriend."_

"A-and I totally appreciate it, babe, but I–"

Beca froze as a moan sounded from the other end of the line. " _Oh, Mäuschen... you should come home for lunch and try this_."

The brunette coughed awkwardly. "Uh... what– what exactly is... 'this'...?"

"I am making cupcakes. Chocolate."

Beca licked her lips involuntarily. She heard a 'pop' from what she assumed was the German sucking the chocolate off of her fingertips, and she exhaled shakily, bracing herself against her desk. "Luisa..."

The woman in question was still moaning in delight over the chocolate. " _Mmmm. Sehr gut... yes, Mäuschen?_ "

"Lu... please..."

" _Hm?_ "

The DJ scrunched her eyes closed, beads of sweat prickling at the back of her neck. "Please... don't..."

" _Don't what? I am sharing with you how lovely this chocolate is, meine Liebe. I only wish you were here to... taste it with me..._ "

Beca let out a small whimper. She shifted in her seat, her breath hitching at the friction. "Luisa... god, Lu, _please_ stop teasing me..."

" _Teasing? What do you mean?_ "

The girl’s grip on her desk tightened. She knew what her girlfriend was doing. And she was powerless to stop it. The brunette sighed heavily. Her jaw clenched as another moan reached her ears.

" _Are you still there, little Maus?_ "

The brunette heaved a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Still here..."

"Oh, good. As I was saying..."

Beca glanced at the clock on her computer screen. _12:00 PM_. Her eyes widened. "Uh, hey, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, bye!"

The brunette hung up before her girlfriend could say anything else, and she stood up, shoving her phone into her pocket. She took a moment to compose herself before leaving her office, then headed out to her car, speeding off to Luisa’s and her shared apartment.

~~~~~

As the door slammed shut, Luisa looked up to see Beca striding quickly toward her. Before she could voice an inquiry, the DJ grabbed her by the front of her apron and hastily crashed their lips together. As they parted, the smaller girl growled against her lips. “You are _such_ a damn tease.”

The blonde smirked. “You could not wait?”

“Lunch break. I don’t have to.”

Their lips came together again and Beca’s hands slid around her girlfriend’s waist, undoing the knot that was holding the apron to the taller woman’s body. The blonde’s lips quirked in amusement at the clear desperation in Beca’s movements. “Would you like to try the cupcakes?”

Luisa watched as her apron was tossed halfway across the kitchen before closing her eyes at the brunette’s next move. She gasped as warm hands began to knead at her breasts and a hot, wet mouth claimed every inch of her skin. Between her actions and the German’s reactions, Beca managed to growl out a response. “Later. There’s something else I want now.”

The DJ walked her girlfriend backwards until they reached the kitchen counter, and Luisa gasped in surprise as Beca found the strength to lift her up to sit on the edge of the countertop, briefly squeezing her ass in appreciation. She quickly recovered, grinning at the brunette’s clear need. “I love it when I tease you. The most incredible things happen.”

“You haven’t seen incredible yet.”

“No?” Luisa watched her girlfriend intently, her eyes filled equally with lust and intrigue as the smaller girl retrieved a towel and folded it before placing it on the floor in front of her. “I have a feeling I’m about to.”

Beca sank to her knees, hands blazing a trail of fire along the taller woman’s body before settling on her thighs. The brunette pressed a string of fervent kisses to her girlfriend’s thigh, trailing up and nipping possessively once she reached the crease of her inner thigh.

The German groaned out of both pain and pleasure, digging her heels into Beca’s shoulder blades, urging her to get closer. “ _Mäuschen_... please...”

The DJ wasted no more time getting to where they both wanted, and licked a stripe along her girlfriend’s wet slit. The blonde’s toes curled into her back, nails scraping against her skin. “ _Ah_... there... Right there.”

Luisa moved one of her hands to place on Beca’s head as a guide to where she wanted her to be, but the smaller girl caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and pinned her wrist to the edge of the counter. She looked up, her lust blown pupils setting a fire in the pit of Luisa’s stomach that roared with desire.

“No. You’ve teased and commanded me enough. It’s my turn.”

The husky quality that Beca’s voice had adopted made Luisa shiver with delight, and she nodded shakily, surrendering herself to her girlfriend’s ministrations. Her breath hitched sharply as the brunette’s mouth closed around her clit, tongue dancing around the sensitive bundle of nerves with erratic swipes. “ _Mm_... Beca... darling, please...”

A low chuckle rumbled from the girl’s throat at the unabashed hunger in Luisa’s voice. After a final, broad sweep of her tongue over the blonde’s clit, she pulled back, grinning maliciously as the German’s wanton moan dissolved into a needy whine.

“What, you can’t wait a little?” The DJ leaned back on her heels, moving her arms to take off her shirt, and tossed it vaguely in the same direction as she had previously thrown the apron. “You were right, it does get messy in the kitchen.”

Luisa’s dark eyes crinkled with mirth before shutting in ecstasy as Beca’s mouth found her center once again. The brunette’s velvet tongue slid in, and Luisa released a shuddering breath at the sensation. “ _Gott_...”

She captured her bottom lip between her teeth, a sheen of sweat coating her body as she moved her hips to meet Beca’s mouth, her movements frustratingly limited by her position on the counter and the girl’s hand on her thigh. “ _Liebling_... _ich bin fast_... _ah_...” (Darling... I’m almost...)

Beca’s unoccupied hand rose, swiping against her clit harshly, and stars soon dotted Luisa’s vision behind her eyelids. The German shook, her hands grasping the edge of the counter so hard she was almost sure she might break it. Beca slowed her tongue, allowing the taller woman to ride through her orgasm until she came down, panting from exertion.

The brunette pulled away, gently kissing her girlfriend’s white knuckles until their natural color returned. While Luisa was still blissfully dazed, she forged a path of slow, wet kisses back up the taller woman’s body, lavishing her neglected breasts. Luisa groaned weakly, bringing her hand to Beca’s chin and coaxing her upward so their lips could meet again.

“God, I love how you taste...” Beca murmured into the space between their lips, then grinned. “The chocolate really adds to it.”

Luisa chuckled, kissing her again before sliding off of the counter. She braced herself against the counter, as she waited for the feeling to come back to her legs, giving her girlfriend a wry smile at the stifled laugh that the girl was doing her best to hold in. “You really outdid yourself this time, _Mäuschen_. Perhaps I should tease you at work more often.”

Beca’s eyes widened at the suggestion, and she shook her head, putting her hands up defensively. “Oh nonono, heh, no, thanks. That was a lot of effort, and I was pretty much just fueled by adrenaline and... being turned on by you, so...”

The further she rambled, the more the brunette found herself rubbing the back of her neck, her ears reddening ever so slightly. Gentle laughter bubbled from Luisa’s chest at the girl’s tendency to get so easily flustered, and Beca found herself gazing at her girlfriend with pure adoration.

She sighed contentedly, raising a hand to cup the taller woman’s cheek. “Point is, I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

The German smiled, turning slightly to kiss the smaller girl on her palm before walking away to pick up her apron and Beca’s shirt, handing the latter to the DJ. “Consider me lucky as well, that you provide such wonderful... service.”

She smirked, turning halfway to leave the kitchen. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to take a shower. Working in the kitchen can be quite... exerting.”

Beca scrunched lips to the side in consideration, checking her phone. “Gonna have to pass on that, unfortunately. I’d kinda like to actually eat something before I have to go back.”

Luisa hummed in slight disappointment. “A pity. I could have returned the favor.”

The DJ grinned. “Heh. I think we’ll have plenty of time for that when I get home.”

The German shrugged, waving over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom. “Suit yourself. In the meantime, help yourself to a muffin. They are delicious.”

Beca couldn’t help watching the taller woman’s hips sway as she left the kitchen, and her grin widened. “Well, I already had a sample, didn’t I? At this point, just the muffin can’t compare.”

Despite her teasing words, the brunette gladly helped herself to one anyway.

~~~~~

Beca released a satisfied exhale as she sat back down in her office, her belly full of food and her libido successfully quelled. Before she could put her headphones on, her door opened and she turned to find her boss poking his head in. “Oh, hey, Sammy. Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need those samples ready today. Cher’s coming in earlier than expected, so get it done.”

“What? But–” Beca sighed as the producer’s gaze cut off her rebuttal instantly. “Yes, sir...”

“Good.” He pointed at the brunette proudly, a wide grin adorning his face. “That’s why I like you, Beca. You get things done.”

As her boss left the room with a thumbs up gesture, Beca sighed, pulling her phone out to call Luisa. “Lu, hey. I’m gonna be pretty busy tonight–“

_“Indeed, you will.”_

The suggestive comment didn’t go unnoticed by the DJ, who simply rolled her eyes. “Not like _that_ , come on. I’m serious. Sammy needs my project done today, so now I’ve gotta bust my ass to get it done.”

The brunette huffed as Luisa chuckled to herself. _“Alright, well, I’ll let you work. I’ll send you something. A little... incentive, if you will.”_

Beca narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean...?”

_“You’ll see. Good luck with your project.”_

Beca blinked, staring at her phone as her girlfriend promptly hung up. She shrugged to herself, but her phone buzzed before she could put it down. Her screen indicated that a picture message had been received, and she raised an eyebrow, wondering what Luisa was up to.

One raised eyebrow turned into two as Beca opened the message. She recognized their shower door, covered in steam, cleverly silhouetting her girlfriend’s breathtaking figure. The caption under the picture read, _“If you finish early, perhaps you can join me for another shower tonight. I know we will need it.”_

The brunette stared at the winking emoji that followed Luisa’s message, biting her lip in yearning. She shook away the deliciously intrusive thoughts that threatened to distract her, glancing back at her computer screen, filled with various samples and her draft audio file.

Beca’s fingers moved to type a message back to her girlfriend faster than her brain could keep up, and she hit the send button, immediately putting her phone down. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and taking a breath before zeroing in on her work with a determined gleam in her eyes.

“Let’s do this thing.”


End file.
